


Blame is Such a Useless Word

by Alconis



Series: A Convocation of Warlocks [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alconis/pseuds/Alconis
Summary: Even the most single-minded and focused of Warlocks need a break sometimes. And sometimes, it takes more than a twist of an arm to get Asher Mir to sleep.





	Blame is Such a Useless Word

**Author's Note:**

> Kara Mahsa belongs to [@yansurnummu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/)

It is cold on Io. This is merely a fact. Asher is not usually bothered by weather.

Today, however, he is very much bothered, as Hayalet has done something and raised the temperature in Asher’s meager living arrangements to a slightly more-than-comfortable warmth. While it is not uncomfortable for Asher, it is disrupting the division and speciation of the radiolarian samples that he had salvaged that morning.

He is on the good side of furious.

Asher stands, ready to give his guests a very large piece of his mind, regardless of how much he cares for them - there is very little that stands in the way of discovery, and he will not have interruptions if he can help it.

He turns and finds Haya floating near his shoulder, looking as innocent as a Ghost can look. “I’m fairly sure I’m supposed to distract you,” he says, as he spins in his shell. Experience tells Asher that Haya is laughing. “They want you to come to bed.”

Asher makes a disgruntled noise, and moves the Ghost aside as he takes long strides to his bedroom.

Haya bobs behind him, and when he turns the corner, he finds Kilo outside the bedroom as well.

“This is a conspiracy, I see,” Asher says, a dark cloud on his face. “May I remind you that I am the one who actually lives here? I am working on a very sensitive set of materials, and if they want to dally about, they can go back to Phobos.”

Kilo’s shell expanded in a huff. “And may I point out that you’ve slept less than two hours in the past 48?”

Asher rues the day that Kilo actually started to like him, as Vesper’s Ghost was a mother hen of the worst degree. “You say that as if your opinion makes any difference. Sleep is for individuals with less work to do than I.”

Kilo makes a small, chastising trill, a little louder than he would normally, and Asher realizes too late that he’s been had.

“Kilo? Is that Asher?” He hears Vesper’s soft voice from inside the room, and it is warm and sleep-rough. She groans, and there is the sound of skin and blankets, and soft, warm kisses, and a small, shard of ice melts in Asher’s heart.

He rounds the corner and sees a familiar tangle of limbs. Vesper is curled into Kara’s body, her thigh slung around his hip, and his arms winding around her like vines. Silver eyes open, and Kara is looking at him with mischief as he softly kisses Vesper’s shoulder. She moans, eyes closed, and shifts a little. Somehow, one of Kara’s hands end up tangled in her hair.

“I blame you for this,” Asher says, in a low, sharp whisper, looking at Kara with a half-hearted frown. He slips forward through the door and stands over the bed. Kara begins to unwind himself from his bedmate, and a long, manicured hand slips from underneath the covers to wrap around Asher’s knee and up his hip. “Before you started meddling, the Vex solid state collective was in the process of division. There might have been any number of actionable results from that one experiment alone.”

“My love, blame is such a useless word,” Kara breathes softly as he tugs at Asher’s thigh, idly stroking the cloth of his trousers with his thumb.

Asher falls forward a little onto the bed as his knee locks, and he puts out his arm to stop him from crashing into the bodies below him. Instead, he crowds over the pair, leaning in and kissing Kara a little roughly as a favor returned.

Vesper is more awake now, and she looks at the pair above her with sleepy, hooded lids. She lifts her arms to pull at Asher’s neck, and Asher finds his place in between his two lovers. There is a shuffle of limbs and a few minutes of shifting clothes and the tumble of blankets. Eventually, he is wrapped around Vesper, her head tucked beneath his chin, and Kara is settled at his back, and long arms are wrapped around them both. Legs tangle together, hands press against skin, lips find purchase on necks and shoulders and jaws and lips.

He is drawn down into the darkness of sleep by his lovers, and when Asher wakes, hours later, he has forgotten why he would have ever said no to this.


End file.
